looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bone for a Bone
A Bone for a Bone is a 1951 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot The Gophers (Mac and Tosh) are playing a gin game in their hole in the ground outside a house, where Tosh loses his fifth game in a row, when Geo R. Dog digs a hole and dumps a bone on the Gophers and then dirt as he fills the hole in. Geo does remove the bone upon Tosh's request, but realizing that it was gophers who asked him to move the bone, he returns to the same hole to dig the bone. This time, Mac goes up, only to be grabbed by Geo. Mac then yells for help, which arrives in the form of Tosh and a hammer, which Tosh uses to knock Geo's head into his collar, allowing the Gophers to return to their hole and escape the dog, but not before the Gophers have an argument over who should enter the hole first. As Geo then reaches into the hole to try to find the Gophers, the Gophers attach a fake hand to one end of a gray garden hose and a noose around the other end to fasten to the dog's actual hand. The hose is then brought out of another hole and extended out to the street, where it is quickly run over by a truck, leading the dog to believe he has been hurt until he finds Tosh behind him. After blocking two attempts by Tosh to get back into his hole, the dog challenges Tosh to come up with a trick, which he does: a card with a firecracker that explodes, allowing Tosh to escape. Furious, Geo then gets a can of TNT and pours it down the Gophers' hole. Mac then emerges from the other one and asks to borrow a match, to which Geo obliges, only to see the match used to light the pouring TNT and ignite it. Finally, Geo chases the Gophers underground, and is tricked into believing they went into an open gas main. Soon after Geo enters the main, the Gophers close it making it pitch black. As the dog attempts to light a match, the gas main explodes, and the dog pops out of the oven in the house and eventually departs the premises (it is here that the dog's name is identified). The Gophers then resume their gin game. Avalibility * Streaming - Boomerang App Censorship * On ABC, the following scenes were cut:http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-b.aspx ** Tosh hitting George P. Dog on the head with a mallet. ** George P. Dog lighting a gunpowder keg. Notes * Although the dog in this cartoon is named George P. Dog (which is Barnyard Dawg's real name), it is not the same character. * As a result of this cartoon being reissued with a Blue Ribbon in the 1960s, both its original opening and closing Color Rings are currently presumed to be lost. * It was the first of four Goofy Gophers cartoons directed by Freleng, and would be the final work by J.B. Hardaway at the Warner Bros. studio, having returned after almost a decade at the Walter Lantz studio. Gallery TV Title Cards lt tbbats a bone for a bone.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show'' References External Links * Category:1951 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Shorts Category:Goofy Gophers Cartoons Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Stan Freberg Category:Cartoons with effects animated by Harry Love Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc